


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: im bad at summaries: its a fluffy getting together fic





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

Shane Madej is going to drive him insane. With his infuriating jokes, annoying voice, and stupidly cute smile. That smile that was going to be the death of Ryan and it better at least be on his tombstone. 

If that stupid smile didn’t stop sometime soon, Ryan would have to start calling for a funeral operator. 

“Stop it!” a voice scolded, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

Ryan looked up, seeing Shane standing over him. He blushed softly, coughing to cover the awkward silence. “Sorry.”

“Yeah you should be, this video needs to be up in a few hours and if you keep staring off into space it’ll never get up!” Shane said, sitting down in his desk. 

“What’s got you so lost in thought?” Shane asked as he started up his computer. 

“You know, work. Nothing too important,” Ryan said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Hmm,” Shane hummed. “You wanna come over tonight?” 

“Sure, what time?” 

“8?”

Ryan nodded, pretending to be focused on his work. 

“Great! Popcorn and a movie?” Shane said smiling.

Ryan turned, smiling at Shane. 

“Sounds great.”

~~~~

When Ryan stood outside Shane’s apartment, he couldn’t slow his beating heart. 

He tried to remind himself that this wouldn’t be the first time he’s ever been over to Shane’s, but that didn’t help him at all.   
Ryan took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Shane opened the door right away, a big grin on his face. 

“Hey little guy, come on in!” 

Ryan stepped into the apartment and sat on the couch. He pulled the bowl of popcorn into his lap and began to eat.

“Leave some for me!” Shane said, laughing.

Ryan pulled the bowl closer to his lap, guarding it like a prized possession. 

Shane laughed loudly, leaning forward and attempting to grab the bowl away. Ryan moved his legs, trying to disarm Shane, but accidentally made Shane lose his balance, making the taller man fall into his lap. 

Ryan’s breath stopped, not moving his hands off the popcorn bowl. The lighthearted air in the room had suddenly turned very serious, making Ryan extremely aware of every breath Shane took. 

Ryan’s eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid Shane’s eyes. He knew his cheeks were beet red with the whole situation, and he didn’t want Shane to realize he was even more embarrassed than he thought. 

“Ryan, look at me,” Shane mumbled, taking the bowl away from Ryan and setting it on the table. Ryan was acutely aware that Shane hadn’t moved from the position on his lap as he did so. 

Ryan turned, looking up at Shane. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for feeling like this.”

“Don’t be,” Shane said, leaning in and capturing Ryan’s lips with his own. The tension in Ryan’s body melted away as he wrapped his arms around shane’s body. 

Shane pulled back, brushing a stray hair that had fallen onto Ryan’s face. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Ryan smiled, bringing his lips close to Shane’s.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
